


Vignette--Box

by wheel_pen



Series: Viridian Mal [44]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fish out of Water, Gen, Imprinting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheel_pen/pseuds/wheel_pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal takes a nap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vignette--Box

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Viridians appear human, but are actually aliens who imprint on other people (Viridian or otherwise) and form a bond with them. They also live their entire life cycle in about six Earth years.
> 
> 2\. In each series, a different character is a Viridian, who was raised by mean Klingons on an outpost. An Enterprise crewmember is captured by the Klingons and they inadvertently form a bond with the Viridian, who helps them escape. Then they return to rescue the Viridian and bring them aboard the Enterprise. The Viridian homeworld is contacted and the Enterprise crew learn the Viridian will most likely die if they are sent away. So they end up staying on the Enterprise, and the crewmember has to adjust.
> 
> 3\. The bad words are censored. That’s just how I do things.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this AU. I own nothing and appreciate the chance to play in this universe.

            The Captain of the Earth starship _Enterprise_ walked into the office of his Chief Engineer to discuss the status of the first warp five engine in deep space. And was promptly shushed.

            Trip rose quietly from his chair with a silly grin on his face and pointed to the large box currently occupying approximately one third of his office. "Isn't that one of the crates the equipment from Ticarnia came in?" Jon whispered, slightly confused.

            Trip nodded. "Yeah. Come look." He gestured Jon over and indicated the interior of the box. Jon leaned over and saw Mal, curled up in a little ball at the bottom of the crate, nestled amid a pile of blankets and pillows. He was fast asleep.

            "Isn't he _cute_?" Trip enthused, quietly. Jon gave him a look. Trip rarely if ever found anything Mal did _cute_ , or at least he wouldn't admit to it. "I took a picture and sent it to my mom. She about _died_. I think she's more eager to see Mal than to see _me_."

            Jon shook his head with a smirk and backed away from the box, directing Trip outside the office where their conversation wouldn't wake the sleeping man. He decided to chalk Trip's attitude up to holiday-season sentiment. Although that didn't mean he wouldn't get teased about it, of course.


End file.
